1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gelled adhesives, tile adhesives and dry-set mortars and methods for their formulation, and more particularly to low solids, high strength multi-use gelled mastic adhesives and adhesive mastics which can be used xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d for the installation of various types of tile, flexible sheet goods, carpet and other uses, and can be mixed with a Portland cement and silica sand to form a powerful latex-modified mortar having the added utility of a crack suppressive adhesive and functioning as a waterproofing membrane.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Latex-based adhesives have long been known and enjoy wide use. They owe their superior adhesion to their strong molecular attraction to the surface molecules of many types of substrates as well as strong cohesion between the latex molecules themselves. There is little value if an adhesive has superior xe2x80x9cwettingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspreadingxe2x80x9d attraction and bonding to a substrate surface if the internal strength of the adhesive is so weak that the joint fails leaving adhesive on both surfaces or on either surface alone. Therefore the strength of an adhesive is dependent on the relative magnitude of the forces of cohesion between the adhesive molecules themselves (such as latex to latex) and the forces of surface energy adhesion (bonding) to the surfaces to be bonded (such as latex to the surfaces to be bonded together). If a material preferentially interacts with and bonds to a surface of a substance it will be a good adhesive provided it has sufficient internal strength to maintain the bond. For instance, water has excellent surface bonding strength or initial tack (it readily xe2x80x9cwetsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspreadsxe2x80x9d on a surface) but it has virtually no internal strength because the molecular attraction between water molecules themselves is very weak. This is the reason water molecules readily move so that the water conforms to the vessel in which it is held at ordinary temperatures.
Aqueous suspensions of latex can be formulated to make excellent adhesives by providing for the easy application and distribution of the latex. Suspending colloidal latex in water is therefore an efficient method to provide for the application of latex to surfaces. The terminal molecular groups of the latex have a strong affinity for substrates especially those high in oxygen and hydroxyl groups such as silicates and cellulose as present in ceramics, stone, wood and drywall. When the water is removed by evaporation, absorption or other means, the dispersed latex is forced together where they coalesce to produce the strong internal strength necessary for a good adhesive. Furthermore latex polymers retain some elasticity inherent to their linked component conjugated diene sub-units.
Adhesive applied with a trowel or by roller must be thickened sufficiently to allow efficient application and to prevent slippage of tile, stone or other layments especially with installations on walls.
Thickening of mastics may also be necessary to provide for the application of a heavy or thick layer especially used to assure sufficient adhesive to xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d and bond to the material being installed in the presence of uneven surfaces, embossed tile backs, etc. Thickening has previously been achieved with the use of supposedly inert fillers such as calcium carbonate, clays, polysaccharides, gums, etc.
These fillers serve to thicken the aqueous latex polymer suspension but they are not totally inert and therefore may cause a multitude of problems. In the context of this patent they will continue to be referred to as inert fillers. As evaporation begins to remove the water, surface drying of these inert fillers causes the adhesive to xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d or form a film on the surface of the adhesive. This skin blocks wetting of underside of the applied layment and prevents adequate bonding. The adhesives of the present invention retain their wet surface because there are no drying fillers and the gel strength will hold water minimizing evaporation while yet allowing the water to be released to the absorption of the layment and the substrate.
Conventional adhesives with a high loading of fillers will form skin that will have little tackiness and disallow the wetting of the layment undersurface resulting in bond failure. Therefore the open time necessary for the installer to spread the adhesive and then fit and make the installation becomes very limited. The installer is limited to the installation of sufficiently small areas that will not skin before the exposed mastic is covered. If this is not done, the skin causes weak joints to form due to the incomplete wetting of the undersurface of the layment which prevents the establishment of the surface energy necessary to produce the strong bond. Additionally the dry skin barrier dramatically slows further evaporation so that even if enough tackiness remained sufficiently long enough for wall tile to stick, the underlying moisture will allow the tile to slip after the tile is positioned. Furthermore, ceramic and vinyl tile, most sheet goods and other impervious materials act as additional efficient vapor barriers to prevent water evaporation or absorption thereby forming long-standing weak joints because, with inefficient water loss, the polymerization of the latex proceeds very slowly. It is much as though the mastic were left in an almost sealed shipping container.
The inert filler thickening agents greatly compromise the effective polymerization and coagulation of the latex. They mechanically interfere with the intermolecular attachments of the conjugated dienes that must polymerize for the adhesive to become functional. If the polymers are uninterrupted and continuous without having to bridge around and between molecules and particles of calcium carbonate, for instance, the resulting strength of the surface attachments and internal cohesion will be greatly enhanced. The inert fillers also produce undesired mechanical characteristics. Trowel applications require a strong hand and excellent technique for the inert fillers add significant weight and drag.
The present invention eliminates the large percentages (commonly 25% to 80%) of compromising inert fillers found in conventional mastic adhesives and provides a low solids, yet high strength latex adhesive. By using chemicals that stiffen the aqueous carrier after the desired additives such as latex are thoroughly mixed into the formulation, the present mastic adhesives require less than about 10% of inert fillers.
There are several patents which disclose the use of various types of latex to formulate adhesives and mastics but all require inert fillers and other materials in one form or another.
Takahashi et al, Japan patent JP 58017157A discloses a transparent gel that is prepared by using a highly water-absorbing synthetic resin (e.g. modified polysodium acrylate) as a gelling agent and adding to the gel at least one additive selected from among ethylenediamine-tetraacetic acid (or its disodium salt), triisopropanolamine, ethanolamine, n-propyl gellate, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, phenyl-alpha-naphthylamine and benzophenone derivative in an amount of 5 wt% or less, to prevent lowering of viscosity caused by sunlight, etc.
Bowden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,876 discloses a method of using thixotrophic compositions to carry additives in the liquid portion of cementitious products as a method of attempting to gain homogeneity of the end product.
Kwok et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,082 discloses the use of a polyacrylic acid mixture as a thickening agent with a water based polymer in latex form to manufacture adhesives. The adhesives disclosed therein are re-wetable and designed to separate in the presence of water. There is no suggestion that the adhesives thus produced will function as a construction adhesive where a given degree of water resistance is mandatory and/or form a vapor barrier impervious to water.
Johansen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,708 discloses a xe2x80x9ctwo-componentxe2x80x9d system and method for dispensing pigment in cement based composition using a predetermined and prepackaged amount of an aqueous liquid pigment carrier component that is mixed with a predetermined and prepackaged amount of a powder cement component to obtain standardized colors. Vigorous stirring, shaking, or otherwise mixing of the pigment carrier component after storage and prior to combining with the powdered materials is required. Relatively large quantities of suspension enhancing agents are required that serve no other purpose. These agents mask, dilute, change, or otherwise compromise the final composition. Additionally, products with large quantities of suspending agents must be sold in small containers to facilitate shaking by the end user.
Johansen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,315 disclose a method for preparing a pigment dispersing pigment cement composition comprising water, pigment, a suspension enhancing agent and latex polymer solids. Two or more prepackaged compositions of an aqueous liquid pigment component is mixed with a prepackaged amount of a dry powder cement component to obtain cement composition with a uniform and standardized color. The suspension control agents, viscosity control agents, etc., two or more of which are required, are thoroughly mixed together prior to combining with the prepackaged dry powder cement. Agents that merely increase the viscosity of the aqueous component sufficient to carry the desired additives preclude their use in water in calciferous materials.
Johansen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,665 disclose a system and method for producing pigmented cement compositions that use significant percentages of only marginally effective suspension enhancing agents. Vigorous shaking, stirring, or otherwise mixing is still required which also limits container size to that which can be conveniently handled by workmen. Furthermore, the significant concentrations of suspension enhancing agents and dispersants required in the aqueous coloring composition can be deleterious to the makeup and strength of the end product. Additionally, the setting aids required are essential because the products also contain chemicals that compromise setting. These materials can also be detrimental to the ultimate strength of the final mix. This system also requires the mixing of additional water into the prepackaged pigmented cement compositions.
Dry-set mortars are Portland cement compositions that adhere by a chemical reaction between the Portland cement and water and therefore no evaporation is necessary or desired for hardening or xe2x80x9csettingxe2x80x9d to take place. In fact, they will xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d under water. These mortars are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cthinsetxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdry-setxe2x80x9d mortars. Dry-set mortars have a much higher bond and compressive strength than mastic adhesives. Thus, tile installed with mortars are less likely to pop off, are more resistant to impact, and can support more weight than those installed with mastic adhesives. These are the primary reasons that mastic adhesives are reserved for wall and ceiling tile installation.
Only calcium silicates add to the strength of Portland cement. Tricalcium silicate is responsible for most of the early strength (first 7 days). Dicalcium silicate, which reacts more slowly, contributes only to the strength at later times. The other major components, tricalcium aluminate and tetracalcium aluminoferrite do not contribute significantly to the strength of the end product. The only contribution of tetracalcium aluminoferrite is to lend the gray color to cement (if it is removed, white Portland cement results). Every component must be hydrated and the rate of hydration of any one is affected by the varying concentration of the others.
Components of Portland cement that do not contribute significantly to the strength of the final product do hydrate and tie up water before the major strength components are hydrated and the strength of the finished product is thereby established. Clays, binders and other additives used only for suspension of additives contribute to the lack of strength of cement by physically interfering with calcium silicate hydrate crystal formation. If present, they will also interfere with water movement and the process of hydration of the important strength producing components of Portland cement so that its setting can be significantly delayed and the final product weakened. The cement to water ratio is the most critical factor in the production of a xe2x80x9cperfectxe2x80x9d cement product. Water not consumed in the hydration reaction will remain in the microstructure pore spaces. These pores make the cement product weaker due to the lack of strength forming calcium silicate hydrate bonds.
If extreme care is not taken in formulation, the cement matrix of a Portland cement mortar can suffer excessive retardation of xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d due to its inability to extract the water needed for hydration from the cellulose. It is vital to choose the correct type, viscosity, and amount of cellulose material. Failure can still occur unless it is distributed evenly in the end product.
In formulating mastics, latex is used to promote adhesion to various substrates. Latex and cellulose additives will foam in the manufacturing process; therefore defoamers are necessary to control air entrainment in manufacturing. Air entrainment in cementitious mortars will cause a xe2x80x9cfalse setxe2x80x9d (the mortar getting crumbly while being troweled). Avoiding air entrainment is far more important in mortars than mastic adhesives.
Agents used for suspending additives in mastic adhesives or mortars that serve no purpose other than to keep the desired additives from separating out will weaken the end product by their very presence. Multiple-use products, such as methylcellulose, are used for thickening and water retention in mastics. If used in excessive amounts, these products will prevent the mastic adhesives from drying and the bond between the tile and the substrate will be weak.
Additionally, additives that serve no purpose other than to aid in the suspension of components in the aqueous portion when added to Portland cement will interfere with the proper set of the resulting mortar by interfering with the crystallization of the calcium silicates. Because of the inefficiency of most such suspension agents, they are often used in significant quantities. Also any material other than water and the proper sand, when added to Portland cement, will compromise the strength of the end product. Limiting the quantity of additives therefore is imperative.
The present invention overcomes the problems discussed above, and is distinguished over the prior art in general, by a low-solids, high strength multi-use homogeneous breakable gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic which can be used xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d for the installation of various types of tile, including tiles with deeply grooved backs, stone, marble, and other floor and wall coverings, flexible sheet goods, carpet and other uses, and can be mixed with a Portland cement powder to form a powerful latex-modified mortar. The stabilized gelled adhesive or mastic prevents the separation and settling of components, and when Portland powdered cement is added, becomes a high strength latex modified mortar.
The present invention virtually eliminates carriers that serve only to suspend additives in the mastic, thus, the workability of the mastic adhesives and mortar that results from mixing the gelled adhesive mastic of this invention with Portland cement is greatly enhanced. The amount of suspension or thickening agents in the present invention are far less than 5% of the total mixture. Because the present gelled adhesive and adhesive mastics become fluid when a filler such as Portland cement is added, the addition of more Portland cement will give a resultant viscosity sufficient to function as a latex modified mortar thereby supplying the necessary free water for the Portland cement to use in the hydration process and giving the strength expected of a mortar. Due to the even distribution of water in the matrix, gel-based mastic adhesives of the present invention impart homogeneous water availability, thereby making the necessary water available for the hydration process of the added Portland cement which imparts the required strength to the resultant tile adhesive bond.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic that is ready to use xe2x80x9cas-isxe2x80x9d when taken from the shipping container and does not require mixing or stirring prior to use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic that has greater workability and ease of use than conventional mastic adhesives and has creamy no-slip characteristics, abundant adjustability time, and excellent tack time with no preparation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic that has a long shelf life and is exceptionally resistant to drying and setting in the shipping container if it is completely resealed after partial use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic that may be used in the installation of ceramic, vitreous and semi-vitreous tile and stone and similar materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide an easily measured homogeneous non-separating breakable gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic that becomes liquid upon contact with Portland cement type products for easy mixing therewith.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use homogeneous breakable gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic including selected additives which can be mixed with a Portland cement/sand mix to produce an easily mixed homogeneous dry-set mortar, and serves as the source of all liquids required and thereby eliminating further additions of any liquids when mixing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use adhesive or adhesive mastic which will support the weight of standard wall tiles installed on a vertical surface with sufficient gel strength to prevent slippage or sliding of the tiles on the vertical surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic which may be modified by the addition of Portland cement and aggregate mixtures to set deeply embossed-backed floor tiles which significantly reduces water absorption by the layment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic which may be formulated for use in the installation of thin soft or resilient tile, sheet goods, linoleum and similar materials, that can be applied to the substrate with a roller, brush or similar means, and formulated to a trowelable consistency for use in the installation of carpet, heavy vitreous or semi-vitreous tiles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic which, when Portland cement materials are added, will more than double the volume of the adhesive thereby reducing the overall cost of the mastic while increasing the excellent adhesion qualities of the undiluted mastic adhesives.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic that emits no volatile organic compounds (VOCs).
A further object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic for use in the bonding of wood to wood and other products or any material that has surface molecules that contain oxygen, hydroxyl groups, or any other chemical structure such as silica or cellulose that is attractive to the conjugated dienes that make up latex.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a multi-use gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic that, upon drying, forms a resilient waterproof membrane that protects the substrate from water, provides soundproofing qualities, and is crack suppressive.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a multi-use homogeneous breakable gelled adhesive or adhesive mastic which can be used for the installation of various types of tile, including tiles with deeply grooved backs, stone, marble, and other floor and wall coverings, flexible sheet goods, carpet and other uses, and can be mixed with a Portland cement powder/sand mix to form a powerful latex-modified mortar having the added utility of a crack suppressive adhesive and functioning as a waterproofing membrane. The stabilized gelled adhesive or mastic adhesive prevents the separation and settling of components, and when Portland powdered cement/sand mix is added, becomes a high strength latex modified mortar. The gelled mastic adhesive is usable as a dry-set mortar, and on the addition of Portland cement/mix, the gel will break and become a free-flowing liquid with additives thereby allowing precise quantitation and easy mixing to produce a homogeneous latex modified thinset mortar that assumes the texture of a trowelable thinset mortar as more Portland cement/silica sand is added.